This grant seeks continued support for participation by the Medical Oncology Section, Yale University School of Medicine, and affiliated hospitals (West Haven VA, Hospital of St. Raphael, Danbury, Waterbury, and Stamford Hospitals) in clinical oncology studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The Yale group has submitted protocols for the treatment of acute non-lymphoblastic leukemia in adults, advanced epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck, and in a Phase I study of D-tetrandrine. Current active or pending protocols include the treatment of advanced Hodgkin's disease with sequential chemotherapy and radiotherapy to involved areas, and the Phase II evaluation of triazinate in breast and lung cancer.